thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shylock Bloodroot
"That's just what I am to them. A convenient scapegoat." -Shylock "Shylo" Bloodroot Shylock Phyllis Bloodroot is a tribute who belongs to Hybrid Shadow. Please, refrain from using him without permission as he belongs to the person who made him. Information Name: Shylock "Shylo" Bloodroot District: 11 Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 6'3 Personality: A consequence of persecution and maltreatment ever since Shylock arrived to District 11, his extrovert personality has gone from affable and cordial to cynical and critical. He's vicious and relentless to anyone that crosses paths with him, and execrates the districts and Capitol with an adamant passion. He's reserved and typically sullen, and only during rare occasions will he regard someone with deference or obeisance. He's irritable due to the indignation he developed over the course of his time trapped in the agrarian lands of his peregrine home. It's an uncomplicated process for him to suddenly ignore a person, before clearly demonstrating a vindictive gesture if threatened without warning. He's a menacing and calculative, but yet, he secretly longs for the past and his early life. He's a tragic figure in a sense, but to most, he is not worthy of pity in the ways he treats others. But although he may act strong and frigid, there isn't a single day that passes by where he feels terrified. Only because he was a former Capitol citizen, and a son of a Gamemaker no less, was he bashed and hectored by the denizens of his new-found residence. He expects everyone to either attack or insult him, which has led him astray from the grasp of trust. The austere ambiance of solitude is all he reflects. Appearance: Shylock is a lean individual, although he has some muscular mass to him. Due to living in the poorest district in all of Panem, he has become much less stockier and more angular instead. He has piercing, intimidating gray eyes and a sour expression that combines naturally with his overall grim impression. His eyebrows are arched and makes his mien come off as more menacing than usual, which adds to the effect of his character. He has unkempt brown hair with a few of his bangs dyed a regal pink; a reminiscence of his former Capitol life. Before, he would tint his pale skin a peacock blue, but has returned to his natural unsettling porcelain. He has, however, retained some of the traits that cause him to stand out more than usual. He has three black streaks across his left cheek, and a tattoo of a crimson dragon against his back. His right ear is pierced by a silver hoop, while the other lobe is bare. Scars, given to him by his toil in the fields and the Peacekeepers who were angered by him, are easily located and pointed out on his hands, legs, arms, and especially back. While he has only been a whipped a handful of times, the man's scourge has permanently stained him. Weapons: Shylock isn't used to weaponry. While as a child he was a fanatic, he himself never truly imagined being a part of the Hunger Games, and as such never bothered to train. Besides, he was only a young, naive boy in the past. Even when coming to District 11, he was never concerned to learn how to cleave off a person's arm as he found being reaped unlikely; District 11 was bigger than ever. His unfortunate fate was unpredictable, leaving him vulnerable and unprepared, but this only fuelled the blaze. He took time to consider possibilities while in the train headed towards the Capitol, and narrowed his options down to two: a sword and a sickle. Never in his life has he ever held a blade other than agrarian tools or a knife used to gut animals. But a sword has reached the head of his list. While he never truly experienced carrying brands, he has always kept a stick with him in case of being attacked. He would swing it at his perpetrators and bash them until they either ran off or lay on the earth, unconscious. Perhaps a club would've been more suitable, but you can never go far in the Games with a mere branch. In all honesty, sickle is more appropriate in his case. He has used this tool while working harsh labor in the fields; tending to the gardens and harvesting the fruits, vegetables, and herbs. What was once considered a meager tool by him can perhaps prove its worth in the arena. Backstory: Marius Bloodroot was a proud man with a dutiful Capitol career. He was a Gamemaker, but was more specifically the head of the arena department. He luxuriated himself in riches and glory because of this, albeit unaware of the wretchedness that came with such a profession. Nevertheless, he and his family prospered, and his only son Shylock was affected positively as a result of this. He was a shy boy with a powerful father, and was either admired or envied by the other kids in his academy. Most would expect him to behave at least moderately arrogant, with such power and all, but Shylock was different. He was a kind, innocent youth that you could never stay mad at for long. He was but a mere fledgling - utterly ignorant of the hideous world and people around him. He was a fan of the Hunger Games, like most impressionable children. He valued the Games as if they were some sort of sacred ritual, and with his relatives, he would watch them with wide, amazed eyes. But he never truly knew of the bloodshed that was invoked down below in the cages of madness, as no one would describe what it was really like to him. Ah, his standpoint of the Hunger Games was an ignorant one, but this only lasted for so long. He stepped out of his illiteracy the moment his innocence was shattered. Around eleven years passed since he was born, and he was still oblivious to the true nature of the Games. This had been a stressful time for Marius, as for once he had difficult devising this year's stadium. He feared upsetting the Head Gamemaker and president, as there was no doubt in his mind that if he were to fail, they would surely place his skull on a pike. He became distant and easily aggravated for awhile, lashing out against anyone who dared to bother him. Shylock was one of those unfortunate few, getting a wicked sharp smack to the face that sent him tumbling to the ground. Marius had grumbled, walked past him and into his office. His son didn't attempt to inconvenience again afterwards. Finally, after days became weeks and in turn months, the Hunger Games was to commence. At first, it had gone without trouble, and the Head Gamemaker was impressed. Marius was relieved, but this did not last when the actual Games begun. His arena was flawed, you see, and multiple tributes had almost escaped before being fired down by Capitol interference. Marius was astonished, and fearing for his life, endeavored to flee the edifice. But to no avail. He was caught, tackled by Peacekeepers, and was later executed. To the public, they claimed he had tried his hand at suicide, and was successful. Shylock and his mother Meliora weren't spared either, unfortunately enough. They were forced to leave the Capitol, and become regular district citizens. As a result, they ended up in District 11. Adapting to life in their new home was a challenge. A challenge Shylock unfortunately did not conquer. The moment he and his mother had arrived, the whole district seemed to go silent. The denizens of agriculture glared at them with a hateful and distrustful disdain as they waltzed uncomfortably from the train and to the Justice Building, where they were supposed to report to claim their new quarters. The Capitol told the son and now single mother that they had "generously" gave them their own patch of land along with a new house. Unsurprisingly, their living spaces were filthy and rats and other pests thrived and infested the run-down shack Shylock and Meliora were supposed to live in now. They grudgingly spent the first few weeks of their pristine lives cleaning and tidying up the desolated wreck they were excepted to relish in. Shylock felt bitter about the whole affair, believing it was simply unfair and ridiculous they were forced to suffer under such unruly conditions just because of a fault in the Hunger Games. Alas, he was a child then, and as such wasn't aware of the glory the Games held in the Capitol. It was more than just a game. Regardless, Shylock shifted from an innocent, delightful child into an uneasy, paranoid oddity in the short period of a year. School was perhaps the greatest challenge the once-Capitol boy had to endure. It didn't take long for the entire village to learn of Shylock and his mother's origins. Learning he was a former Capitol citizen upset them enough, but after becoming aware that his father was a Gamemaker; a person who was responsible for taking the lives of their own children in the dreaded Hunger Games, had nearly set them off in revolt. Yes, a rebellion in 11 had nearly occurred. Once the rebels had been executed by Peacekeepers, everyone grew quiet for awhile, but not in school of course. The hateful glances of the other kids and adults disturbed Shylock, but what unnerved him even more were their threats. They hectored him, and threatened to kill him on multiple occasions. Various incidents would occur, and because of this, Shylock was left acrid and frigid. And by the age of eighteen, he was reaped for the very thing his father had been in charge of, before ironically being killed for: The Hunger Games. Strengths: Weaknesses: Fears: Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Game Strategy: Alliance: Token: Family Gallery Games Information *Games I *Games II *Games III Trivia * Category:Males Category:District 11 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Unfinished